


Transmutation

by vshendria



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-15 13:11:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1306015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vshendria/pseuds/vshendria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taken down for editing and reconsideration.  See message below in Chapter One</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transmutation

I've felt guilt about this fic for a while. I hate the thought of leaving something unfinished like this. The truth is, I lost momentum, then after Season Four I lost a bit of interest in Teen Wolf, and I've been struggling to find the will to write at all. Currently the Stiles love is back with a vengeance, but I don't think I want to write Derek/Stiles unless I can change the character of Derek significantly. Which I have no problem doing... except that I'm feeling like I've been bit by the Peter/Stiles bug. 

At the same time, I've wanted to write original m/m for a long time, so a part of me is thinking I should adapt some of this to an original fic. 

Whatever I do, it seems like the best thing is to remove this fic. I'm sorry for leaving you hanging, if you were one of the few who read this.


End file.
